Locked in Combat
by Poison Dusk
Summary: Kyogre's POV. A short fic with Kyogre's thoughts on life, then a battle scene with Groudon. Constructive criticisms welcome.


Locked In Combat 

****

A Pokemon fanfic by Darkstorm Dragon

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, or anything to do with it.

***

Can an immortal be tired? Restless? Those questions I can answer, and it is others that plague my mind now:

_Should_ an immortal be tired and restless? Should they wonder whether there is life outside the great purpose set out for them?

I may be called a legendary, but that gives me no freedom or peace of mind. I was created for a single, giant task, as was Groudon, my eternal rival. Endlessly we fight, forever locked in combat against one another. I, Kyogre, raiser of waves, flooding the lands, against Groudon, raiser of mountains, swallowing the oceans.

Does Groudon wonder about our immense, yet simple purpose? Or am I alone in my questions? I do not know, and will never know, as we never talk. Only battle silently, everlasting.

Even when we lie asleep in our dark places, the battle continues through our dreams, and I know that they alter our reality, though in a different, more subtle way that our waking confrontations.

Sometimes, I simply want to let go of the fighting forever, let those sparkling, turquoise oceans fall to the dusty mountains. But no. I must keep the balance, at the sacrifice of my freedom.

Perhaps you think I should not be tired, when the strength of legendaries is limitless enough to fuel our vicious, eternal battle. But it is not a physical weariness that sets in, only a mental one. I am so bored of this existenceÉ

Some days, I almost wish a trainer would capture me. Make me fight new opponents, and give me mortality. And perhaps then I would be happier, in a new kind of prison. What would happen, I wonder, if both Groudon and I were to be captured? Would our fight simply cease, and the earth would be in peace? Or would chaos reign? Perhaps two new guardians would emerge from wherever legendaries come fromÉ The possibilities seem endless.

But now, I must leave my thoughts. The gentler, drearier side of the battle is ending, and now the elements shall clash, and bring chaos down on the earth. These more violent battles seem so short to me, for one thousand years can pass in this world, and seem like only five minutes to me, and I shall savour this battle, for it at least a little less tedious than the ordinary, day-to-day battles.

I rise quickly through the ocean, sensing it react to my mood, and it begins to swirl around me. Carefully, I build a great whirlpool around myself, and gradually feed it power, letting its size and strength increase slowly.

Finally, I emerge on the surface, and gaze into the darkening sky. I reach out with my mind and set the rain falling from the foreboding clouds, then introduce thunder and lightening, and there is a fully-fledged storm at work.

The waves are growing now, and I let out the frustration of my existence by battering the worn cliff face of part on the Hoenn continent with wave upon wave, each more powerful than the last. A tiny figure appears on the top of the cliff, watching the weather with concern. I create a small tsunami, and send it at the human, knocking them from the cliff face, and watch as their battered and broken body falls into the swirling, inky waters.

I feel no emotion, for I am one with the sea. We are merciless and cruel together; we have no sense of right and wrong. Only of power.

Groudon is coming now, and I see above the cliffs a cloud of dust and rubble, and from it emerges my rival. There is a deep anger in both of our eyes: a limitless hatred that I cannot even begin to understand or control.

And now the battle truly starts, with I in my ocean, controlling great waves, and feeding them power to increase their size and ferocity to match my mood, and Groudon upon the cliff top, steadying my rainstorm and empowering the very surface of the earth so that they should rise in mountains out of the ocean.

I batter the rocks with the ocean, giving each droplet power enough to devour like acid, while barrages of rocks that shatter my waves like a mallet through glass.

Groudon is losing footing now, as the cliff crumbles into the dark water, and my rival moves backwards, crushing the remains of a human village that has already been half-destroyed.

I feel a surge of power run through me, as I realise that I am beginning to win, but the feeling is quickly crushed. Neither of us will give up. Neither will win.

As a final great burst of strength, Groudon sends at me shards of mountain sharp as daggers that pass through my watery shields like ghosts. To match that, I send out all of my energy into the sea, and create a monstrous tidal wave. 

The two attacks hit their mark at the same time, and I feel the black of unconsciousness begin to fog my thoughts, but see Groudon fall to the same fate upon the cliff.

We fall now back to our dark places, and then we will fall asleep again, so that we may continue the battle in our minds, and leave earth to pick up the pieces of the devastation we have wrought upon the Hoenn continent, allow the humans and Pokemon alike to turn back to their daily lives in peace.

Until next time.

***

A/N: I used to be called Celestria Dark Star. I have not written anything for ages, mainly because of lack of time, but anyone who likes my work should be pleased to know that I am working on a new fic, which will be much better planned, have longer chapters, and be updated far more regularly. I will put it up as soon as possible.

Anyway, please review this!


End file.
